


The Phantom's New Rules

by filmxbookgeek



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Don't get mad at me for not knowing things, Erik and Christine romance if you squint, I just saw it last night guys, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmxbookgeek/pseuds/filmxbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Phantom didn't vanish, he and Christine end up together, and the Paris Opera House has a new manager. This is a note Christine sends the manager to tell him the Phantom's rules and requirements. I literally saw the play last night, so I'm sorry if it's horrible. Comments are very much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom's New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just went and saw Phantom of the Opera for the first time last night and this popped into my head. This is set in an AU where there the Phantom didn’t vanish, Christine and the Phantom ended up together, and a new manager just came and now the Phantom’s rules of his opera house have to be set and understood. It’s probably the crappiest crap you’ll ever read and I don’t know why I’m even writing and posting it but whatever. And, like I said, I saw it 21 hours ago, so I’m sorry if I don’t get some stuff right. Also this is in the form of a letter from Christine to the new manager, so, yeah, let’s get on with it. Comments are much appreciated. Oh, and I don’t own the Phantom of the Opera, but you probably already knew that.

Mr. Alexandre,

Welcome to the managerial position at the Paris Opera House. We have met earlier and I apologize for troubling you with this note, but it is not something easily talked about. It may seem freakish, but this opera house belongs to no one other than the Phantom who lurks in its walls. To appease him and keep the opera house successful and in working order, you will need to agree to his terms and follow his rules. He does not require monetary payment as he once did, but failure to follow these rules will have grave consequences.  
1\. The Phantom will write you operas and you will perform them as written with his casting. Trust him, he knows best.  
2\. All rehearsals and performances will end before 11:00 at night and begin no earlier than 9:00 in the morning, for this is when he and I meet.  
3\. During performances, box 5 will be left empty for him. He will attend all performances with no need for a ticket or payment.  
4\. He will watch rehearsals and make changes to the score, choreography, and casting as he sees necessary.  
5\. If he is seen, you will not comment on his appearance or presence. He is merely a Phantom, an Angel of Music, and will be left alone.  
6\. Any comments or concerns you are foolish enough to express you will tell me and I will return an answer to you promptly. You will have no direct contact with the Phantom. If he wishes to contact you he will send me or a note.  
I beg you, follow these instructions to the letter. The last men who did not lost a chandelier, witnessed lives being taken from many people, and the ticket sales plummeted. It is best that you do not anger him or disaster will occur. If after reading this you no longer wish to be our manager, I understand. It is abnormal, but, with the help of our Opera Ghost, the Paris Opera House makes the best music in France. Thank you. 

Dancer and Lead Soprano, Christine Daaé


End file.
